johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EeveeReborn/4/1/16 - Update
At 2:20pm, a user on the Lunar Children Forum named Sheepdog (Profile link: http://lunarchildren.com/forums/user-20.html) posted a thread titled: "Whats going on in here? "(since deleted). *:The initial post: "I know you people are in here so just be chill about it and let me know whats happening, I have some information for all of you right now that you might wanna hear." :: Second post: "Im not really sure how I have managed to get access to this place while no one else can, but I see you guys used that power that is held here a bit. Things have been.... going... I guess you could say, here at the lunar spire still despite various screw ups and the hole 11/11 flop. But your last song actually did something goodish and badish both both sides standards. Tyler was brought through one of the parallelos and then back to the fishery, idk exactly what happened to him there but he proceeded to run right back to his house. He is held up in there now and some of the children are trying to keep an eye on him but something there wont let us get any closer, something kind of fuckin freaky to say the least. We can hear him in there in his house but we can't see him. But I am sure he is ok for now." ::Third Post: "I never have in terms of the torture and blood sacrifices. But the way they treated this Tyler guy was just a bit much. We nearly killed him multiple times, and that point where we held him in a trunk for a couple days was going overboard." *A new page was discovered on the Lunar Children website: "Auxiliatis" http://lunarchildren.com/terminology/auxiliatis/. :: ::"One of the Absque Fascie from before the time of mankind. Her most sacred assistant, responsible of the deliverance of her testament unto man in the early times, and the movement of her word throughout her own parallelos, on her behalf. He could move all things in her stead, the only thing he could not move on her behalf was anything comprised only of the essence of her power alone. ::At the sacred time when Luna was to send an ambassador of her parallelos to help guide humanity to her light, he was commanded by Luna to perform this task. But he refused, desiring to partake in the ways of the overworld more than his obligation to Mother. ::“Why and wherefore dost you bid this of me? I hath served thee and thy kingdom since my creation. I wished to partake for but a moment in the ways of man, and yet here you trap me to this right? Nay, give this power not to me but unto my brother.” -Auxiliatis response to Luna’s final request of him quoted from the Libro Lunarus ::Furious with his disobedience, she cast him to the parallelos he desired. Only for him to be subject to eternal servitude of all those who dwell in it. That being said, he will give his service to us, but for his treason unto mother his name alone is considered taboo. Call upon him only in times of absolute desperate need, or when invocation of True Father Patrem or Tenebris Link is not possible, and only with the permission and observation of an elder member or Father Vincent." Category:Blog posts